Lucifer (Last Light) Vol 4 14
Appearing in "The Council Resurrected" Featured Characters: * Lucifer Morningstar Supporting Characters: * Weldrok (William Davies) * Maltresia * Madrasa * Leech * Chloe Decker * Mazikeen Antagonists: * Clown (First Appearance) * Felhir (First Appearance) Other Characters: * Amenadiel * Ella Lopez * Linda Martin * Trixie Espinoza * Dan Espinoza * Zuriel (First Appearance) * Angels Locations: * United States of America * Los Angeles * Chloe's apartment * Lux * LAPD * Courtroom Synopsis of "The Council Resurrected" At Chloe's apartment Lucifer and Weldrok are talking with Trixie about how things work, before Chloe enters the room, dressed up, saying they've got to go to court, for a convicted manslaughter. Lucifer asks who it is, which Chloe says she doesn't know. But then, Mazikeen and Maltresia enters saying that the last two have escaped, Chloe a little confused asks who their talking about- Weldrok steps up and explains there are two more members of the council she hasn't seen: Clown and Felhir, both are extremely powerful and dangerous in their own rights... Weldrok suddenly stops, and asks who this court is abut. Chloe replies that he's a man responsible for killing 40 people, and that he carved a smile on their mouths, and that he has his own personal lawyer. Weldrok sighs as he looks back at Mazikeen and Maltresia, who also realize what's happening- as both them and Lucifer leave the apartment, Chloe asks where their going, and Weldork replies, that they found them, and their on trial. At the courthouse, Weldrok is sitting with Lucifer and Chloe, waiting for the courtroom to begin, as the doors swing open and two men enter, Chloe asks Weldrok if it's them, which he confirms. He then stands up, and says he's going outside to smoke- replying the trial will be over when he's done. Weldrok is outside finishing his smoke, when the doors open and the man and his lawyer, are walking out free, being apologized to as they walk off. Weldrok pulls Lucifer, out of the crowd, catching the two and pull them to the side. The two smile, and reveal themselves as Clown and Felhir, expressing that they are glad to see Weldrok and Lucifer again. Weldrok smiles, and shakes their hands, asking what they where up too, with Clown saying he got too playful- and killed several people, with Felhir simply defending him, out of an agreement they made. Lucifer pulls Weldrok aside, and scolds the two demons for leaving their punishments, which the two shrug off. Lucifer tells them to come with them, and leads them back to Lux- where the other council members there, expecting their arrival. Maltresia is quick to run over, and hug the two saying that it's so good to have everyone back, causing Madrasa to pull her off of them. Lucifer tells everyone that it's great to see them all again, but orders all of them to return to Hell. Everyone moans, and exclaims that they've waited for eons to be free, and that they not going too. A argument breaks out, which intensifies after the arrival with Mazikeen and Amenadiel- this is broken up, after Chloe and Linda, yell at them to stop. Linda steps in and asks what is going on, coming to the conclusion- Lucifer let's the council stay, but they have to obey the rules of society, and not try to destroy anything- which everyone begrudgingly accept. As everything cools down, Felhir speaks up saying how every member of the council could alter creation, and entire outerverses in a second- that there is no demon, in all of the Hell's stronger than them, that we shouldn't suppress their power, but is told to be quiet by Weldrok- telling him that if everyone's going to stay here, their going to have to listen to the rules, which everyone sighs, as the atmosphere calms down. However in Heaven, still recovering from Weldroks attack, one of the angels- a younger one named Zuriel, stares over creation- complaining to everyone that they've been careless and have allowed evil to spread, the angels come over and explain there is nothing to worry about, until, he says that Lucifer has just reformed the council, putting several angels on edge. Zuriel then flies up, saying he's done sitting down, and he's going to deal with the demons and his rebellious older brother once and for all, as he flies down to Earth. Back in the bar, Chloe, Linda and Amenadiel are watching over all of the council, Weldrok and Lucifer stare each-other down, waiting for one to make a move. Linda comments saying when is this going to get better, as Zuriel appears behind them saying never. The group is jumped by his appearance, as the whole room turn to him. Lucifer introduces him, to everyone calling him the angel of harmony, and being Michael's personal student. Zuriel quickly states, he's here to order Lucifer to send the council back to Hell, and him as well. Which the room laughs off, causing Zuriel to show his wings- saying he will do it, as well as every demon in this room, which Amenadiel fails to calm him down- but, Lucifer continues to say no. Zuriel soon leaves, saying he will bring the wrath of the Heavens down upon them, as he leaves- after which, everyone agree's to get something to drink, only leaving Linda, Amenadiel and Chloe a little worried by what he just said. Back in Heaven, Zuriel is looking at all the outerverses and realm existing, from the: SCP, Paramount, Disney, Marvel, DC, World of Warcraft, Lovecraft, God Genesis, Dragon Ball, Seven Deadly Sins, Doctor Who and every other work of fiction- before turning to the universe of the writers, proclaiming that father's creation is tainted. Soon, a group of angels enter saying what he plans on doing- as he replies, that Hell and Heaven has formed smaller pocket worlds, and creation has been tainted with nothing but evil, proclaimming that they've stood by long enough and now it is time to cleanse creation of all evil- he soon turns back to world he just visited, saying that Lucifer, Weldrok and all of the council and the greatest evils and threats to creation itself, and never can truly change with them around, proclaiming that they've been given enough chances and that they must be destroyed at all costs.